A Daughter of Hecate: Ariana Stone
by QueenAlyssa
Summary: Just another half-bloods beginning. This is the story of Ariana Stone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story! Please review and don't be too harsh! I really wanna be a writer and Percy Jackson books are my favorite books, so why not start here? Thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the Percy Jackson series (unfortunately). All credit for scenes and characters that aren't mine go to the rightful owners.**

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes and embraced the sound of beeping. I was alive, at least for now.

"She's okay!" Nurses and doctors sighed in relief.

I was okay. At least I hoped. Or at least I thought I hoped. I tried to wonder if things would be better if I just joined who ever controlled all this faster than he intended. That the next time I was in this situation… Maybe my reflexes could work just a little bit slower. No. My mother would never let that happen. If she truly hates me, she'll make sure I keep living this hell.

"It's okay, kiddo," I heard a doctor say; "You just got hit by a car. Some ruthless, reckless driver. You'll be okay."

Yeah. Until I get 'hit by a car' again. That wasn't what happened. Not even the slightest bit. Every witness had different versions, as if they're all lying to keep the prosecutor safe or something. Some say I got hit by a car, some say I had a heart attack or some kind of heat stroke. The closest would have to be the lady who said some scumbag hit me in the face with a bat. But I knew what happened. A one-eyed giant had hit me with a club. He would have got me in the face, but I went all armadillo to protect my vital organs. Heh. You all think I'm crazy don't ya? Well it's the truth.

After several more hours of being in the hospital, they called my care taker to take me back to my home. Whenever they tell me that, they expect me to be all jolly, and, like, jump for joy or something. Pfft, yeah right. Mrs. Melonie walked in a claimed me.

"Oh, Sweetie! You're okay!" Her and her flab wobbled over to me, she gave me a big smooch on the cheek, "C'mon! Let's go home!"

Mrs. Melonie was extremely obese. At this point, I couldn't be polite by saying she's a little chubby or kind of big, because I'd be lying. She wore a large pink muumuu and slippers. Most people would assume she rushed over here without changing, but she just always dresses like that; they don't have XXXXXXXXXXL skinny jean or blouses. Even if they did, it'd look pretty gross. She had a quadruple chin and a neck so big you'd mistake it for 5 layers of skin colored turtle necks. She had a large, unnatural gin on her face; as if she wanted to kill me but there were too many witnesses. The truth was that she hated me. But she could fool anybody. No matter how hard I try to convince a person. She can look so worried or so caring that any random person would think I was in good hands. Heck, I thought that the first time I saw her act. But that's all it ever was; an act.

She dragged me through the snow and into her car. The moment we entered, things changed.

"You annoying little runt! How dare you go to the hospital again? What did I tell you?" She shrieked as her stubby leg stretched to the gas pedal.

"Yeah, 'cause I totally _planned_ to get attacked," My sarcasm seemed to just anger her more.

"Don't give me sass!" She glared at me through the mirror, "Do I have to have someone walk you everywhere to make sure you don't jump in front of cars!"

"I didn't—,"

"You're just a bucket full of lies, aren't you?"

We pulled into the drive way of a simple big white house. But it wasn't my house. And it never will be. Mrs. Melonie _isn't_ my mom, but she definitely cares as much. Or should they both hate me the same? Yeah, that makes more sense.

"Go to your room you insufferable little wretch!" She shrieked as she plopped onto the couch and flattened all of Ty's action figures and almost him.

"Ack! No!" He shrieked.

Mrs. Melonie looked around as if a ghost had just spoken and then realized it was just Ty, "Scram!" She shouted, and scram Ty did.

"C'mon," I told him, "let's go upstairs."

I walked Ty upstairs and we entered our tiny room. Ty looked up at me with his big eyes. He was such a cute kid. About eight years. He had curly black hair, and big green eyes. At the moment he had a large smile that spread across his face. I liked to see him smile, but that was rare considering our family situation. Ty wasn't my legit brother; he was my _adopted_ brother. Mrs. Melonie only got us for the money she gets every month to 'take care of us'. But instead she spends in on liquor, junk food, and clothes. But in all honestly, if she isn't going to use our money for us, the least she could do is spend it on liposuction or something. Seriously, the lady takes up the entire couch and eats her body weight in Doritos every hour. Right now, I'm eleven. That has got to be old enough to run away. But I couldn't leave without Ty, and it'd be too dangerous to bring him. I mean, If_ I_ get spanked by giants in the middle of the street, imagine what could happen in a forest to _Ty._

Tyler Fernandez. That's his name. When you live in our kind of situation, you respect what you have; even if it is just a name. And by that, I mean we're glad our last names aren't 'Melonie,". My name is Ariana Stone. People are weird when it comes to my name. They pronounce it 'Arine' or 'Arna' and stuff like that. AR-E-AN-A is how you pronounce it. But some people have issues with that. They ask to call me 'Aria' since it's about the same, but I always say no. There's only one person who gets to call me that.

"Aria," He asked quietly, as if someone was listening, "Can we leave?"

"To where?" I laughed, "The kitchen? No way, I don't wanna lose in the junk food again."

Ty didn't smile. "First of all, that isn't something you joke about. That was the worse experience of my life!" I started to laugh, "Second, no. I mean…to an actual place…Somewhere where we don't have to play second fiddle to barbeque chips."

"Heh. I wish there were a place like that, kiddo," I told him, "When we find one, we can run away to it. I Promise." He smiled at me.

I left Ty to go to the bathroom. I took a look in the big mirror. My hair was extra wavy today. I had blonde hair and a few dark brown streaks. And, no, I didn't dye it. It has always been that way. It reached to just below my shoulder. I had startling blue eyes. That was usually the first thing people notice about me. I had soft, light pink lips, a freckle right under my left eye, and purple star earrings; the only birthday present I've ever gotten. The adoption agency told me I had them on when they found me in front of the building. I'd always assumed it was from my parents. I finished up in the bathroom and headed back to our room.

"G'night Ty," I walked to his bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait," Ty said, "Just to be clear, the _second_ we get a better option—,"

"We leave." I assured him.

"'Kay," I could see him grinning in the dark, "Night, Aria,"

Usually, Ty woke me up in the morning. But that wasn't the case today. I woke up by myself, and thank God it was a weekend, because I woke up at ten-ish. I stumbled out of bed and to Ty's bed.

"Ty," I called, "Get up,"

I tore his sheet off to find that he wasn't there. I started to get worried. What if he left to find a 'better offer' so we can leave? I shook the sleep off me and hurried down stair.

"Ty?" I called again, looking around, "Ty! Where are you, bud?"

I walked into the hall and checked all the rooms. Where was he?

"Mrs. Melonie!" I cried, running down the stairs to the living room. Mrs. Melonie was on the couch in the same position and the same clothes. "Where's Ty? Where is he?"

"Who?" She asked, to my surprise. She didn't look drunk or hung over or anything.

"TY! The little boy you adopted three years ago!"

"Oh…Him." She said uninterested, "He said he was going to…Um…—,"

"Mrs. Melonie!"

"I forget!" She yelled back at me, "I can't remember EVERYTHING about your miserable lives, you selfish little brat!"

I started shaking with anger. It was enough to not care about me what-so-ever, but Ty was a whole different story. He was so young and innocent. He deserved better… I was going to make sure he did.

"You…You insufferable, indolent, obese, pathetic excuse of a mother…"

"What?" She looked at me, rage dancing its way into her eyes, "How dare—,"

"Ignorant, crude, pitiful, giant witch!"

"You little brat!" She screeched, "I took you in! Gave you a home!"

"You gave me hell!" I yelled back, "it's bad enough you treat _me_ like that, but I won't let you ruin Tyler's life!"

"You—,"

"Forget it!" I yelled at her so loud her face seemed to sink into her neck flab in shock, "I hate you! I hate this! I hate all of it!" I got so mad I balled my hands into fists. "I hate you and your junk food! Your beer and stupid TV operas!" Mrs. Melonie's eyes opened in shock, a purple light shining in them. "I'm not going to take this anymore! Me and Ty—we're gone! I'm gonna go find him—because _I_ care—and we're going to find somewhere where we don't place second to inanimate objects!"

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked, "Just—just don't kill me!"

At first I didn't know what she was talking about. She looked as if I had a gun I my hand or something. But then I saw it. How'd I miss it? Everything—the TV, the carpet, the coffee table—had turned to stone. I glanced at my hands and screamed loudly. They were glowing purple and had purple mist looming off them. What was happening to my hands?

I looked at Mrs. Melonie one more time—she looked like she was going to wet herself—and without thinking ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran; up the street, down the dirt trail and into the forest. I sat down by a big tree and hugged my knees; placing my head on top of them. How'd I do that! Better question, why'd I run? Now I'm going to definitely look guilty. I should have stayed and said it was an accident and…And what? Become a test subject for a bunch of creepy scientists because I did the impossible? What was I going to do now? Mrs. Melonie must be on the hone right now, reporting me, calling me an insufferable witch girl. Any minute now they're going to see the house and hunt me down. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get far away from here No—I needed Ty first. I promised we'd run away together. But how could I find him before the police found me? I had to—somehow. Suddenly, my stupidity dawned on me. I ran away in Pajamas and slippers. What idiot does that? Now I was going to freeze to death tonight…Forget tonight, I was going to freeze by this afternoon. I stood up and fought hard against my tears. This wasn't the time to cry. I turned around and bumped into something hot.

"Ouch!" I jumped back, but I clearly burnt my arms.

"Sorry, Dearie," Something replied in a screechy voice, "I didn't mean to burn you. The kill is so much better when the meat's raw."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay****, I re-read my last story and realized I made like A BILLION mistakes! I'm SOOO sorry that must have been torture for you guys! That's because I had to rush through it! I'm so sorry, I promise I'll revise and edit from now on! BTW I'll only write a new chapter if I get a satisfying amount of reviews….Oh, about 20? Maybe less… Depends on how many are good reviews! WELL HERE IS…..DA DA DA DA…Chapter 2! Oh BTW again, here's a few points you may want to know before we make it to CHB:**

**Thalia isn't a hunter.**

**Luke isn't a traitor.**

**There's nothing between Thalia and Luke. They're just REALLY good friends (sorry Luklia fans! I just don't like the pairing!)**

**Thalia's appearance is different (I've always figured she had a punk Avril Lavigne aura to her)**

**Bianca is not dead.**

**And if anything else that contradicts the book appears, than don't criticize, just read. ;D **

**Chapter 2**

"Ah!" I jumped back farther. I was terrified. An old hag just said she wanted to kill me…How else was I supposed to feel?

She had snakes crawling about in her hair…Wait, no. The snakes _were_ her hair… Gross. She seemed to have what looked suspiciously like blood dripping out of her eye sockets. That made me want to vomit.

"Oh, Dearie," She said in that same creepy tone, "Don't run. It just makes my job ever-so harder."

"Who—what are you!" I demanded, trying my best to stay calm and sound brave. Now that I look back at it, trying to intimidate it seems kind of stupid and pointless.

"Darling, my name's Megaera, the Fury of jealousness."

"Well," My voice shaked, "W-what do you want from me?"

Megaera laughed. Not like a ha-ha laugh, but like a horrendous shriek that made me want to run screaming back to Ol' tubby Mrs. Melonie; hopefully my new friend would find Mrs. Melonie much more appetizing than me.

"Oh, I want nothing _from_ you; I want _you," _She spread out her arms like wings and pounced at me. Naturally, my reaction was to run screaming "Help! Oh, dear God HELP!" through the forest. Megaera was right behind me every step of the way. No matter what I did, I couldn't lose her. I tried ducking behind trees, and in bushes. But it didn't work. I started to feel like that thing was just playing with me. Eventually, I got to the point where I couldn't run anymore. I stopped by a few rocks and a river, breathing heavily.

"Aw!" Megaera sounded so sad I almost felt bad for her, "You done already? Humph, I've met half-bloods with _way_ larger stamina than you!"

"Hey!" I defended. "Wait…What's a…That."

"That?" She asked quizzically, "You're not athletic…you're not smart…What _do _you have?

"Stop it!" I demanded, anger creeping up in my voice, "A…A half-blood. What do you mean?"

Megaera rolled her eyes, as if the question was asked so often it was annoying, "You know. Half _god,_ half _human_: Half-_blood."_

"No…" I was well beyond confused. God? Had she said God? "So…Like Jesus?"

"Oh, please!" She shrieked with laughter, "You _way_ too annoying and insufferable, as well as less important, to be anywhere near relatable to Jesus Christ!"

"Wow…I think…My self-esteem just hit rock bottom." I muttered, "Than what _do_ you mean!"

"I mean you're a demi-god! Some Greek god, or god_dess_, partnered up with a human and created you: some pathetic excuse of a demi-god. Fortunately for me, I found you before that horrid camp!"

"Dude!" I shouted, "Enough with the insults! And…Wait, what's this talk about Greek gods and goddess' and…and _a camp? _There's a camp involved?"

She rolled her eyes again, "Whatever. I'm supposed to be eating you, not discussing what could have been with you!"

"…Huh?"

"Oh, the heck with it!" She leaped at me. This was it. It was all over now. I'd never got it go to high-school, or prom, or graduate. I'll never get married and start a family, either. Worst of all… I'd never gotten to say goodbye to Ty—No. That's right, I made Ty a promise. If we ever had an opportunity, we'd go for it. This _camp_. That was our opportunity.

I rose my arm up just as Megaera was about to sink her fangs into me, and a miracle happened. Megaera had frozen solid, and smashed on the ground below her.

Did I do that? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I did that! I'd turned Mrs. Melonie's house to stone, didn't I? I must have done this, too. I glanced at my hands and, sure enough, they were purple; just as they had been before. Something else was the same, too. Not only the unnaturally colored hands, but my motivation. Both times I'd done the impossible; I was doing it for Ty. I was yelling at Mrs. Melonie because her lack of care for him, and I killed Megaera because I made Ty a promise. I had to find him.

I made my way out of the forest, and onto the street. I didn't hear any sirens…that was strange. Maybe the police thought Mrs. Melonie was a couple fries short the combo meal, if you catch my drift, and simply thought she bought all the stuff or something. I decided to take my opportunity and find Ty…He loved to go to the plaza around the bank, maybe he was there. I walked a few blocks, attracting a lot of glares at my PJ's, and eventually made it there. _Cosmos Videos_. That was his favourite place; the owner would let him try out the games. It was a small joint. I peered through the window and saw rows and rows of what was probably the latest stuff; but no Ty. The only other place in the plaza other than the bank was a gym and a pizza shop. I doubted he'd be in either one of those places since he had no money.

After that, I was stumped. Maybe he'd gone back to Mrs. Melonie's house. But as soon as he realized I had left, he'd obviously run and go looking for me. What was I going to do? I remembered Megaera saying something about a camp. She called me half-god and half human, but not as important as Jesus. What was that supposed to mean? My head was reeling. I needed help. And if Megaera wasn't lying than there was only one way I'd get it. Because my next action was going to be that of a psycho, I decided to do it in the forest where nobody could see me.

"Um…Hi." I said to the sky, "Mom…Or dad…Or whoever's nice enough to listen." I felt like a nutbar talking to myself like that, but it was my only shot, "Um…Yeah, so, I just found out I'm a half…Uh, half _you_. You guys are, like, the Greek Gods, or Goddesses. Like Apollo, and Athena. To be honest, I've never believed in you guys before…I just really need your help. You see, my little brother—He's missing. And I need to know where he is so we can run away. If you'd be so nice as to give me a hint of where he is…Or make him appear….Or make _me_ appear _there._ Just, you know, do your thing...Please."

Nothing seemed to be helping. I waited for a while, sitting on a stump, for some kind of sign. After about 15 minutes of adding random pleases and thank-you's, I started to get fed up.

"You know what—_Fine_." I stood up and spoke as loud as possible, "I don't need your help! I've never needed anyone's help ever! I'm probably the most independent 11 year old ever! I'll find him BY MYSELF."

My shouting most of caught some attention. I heard some shuffling, and out of the bushes a giant with one eye and a club appeared. It was the one who attacked me yesterday. I decided to stay in the bush until it left, but than it did the unexpected.

"Aria! Help!" It was Ty's voice…Coming out of the giant. What. The. Heck.

"He's got me Aria!" Ty's voice said again, and then made a strangled cry that sounded so painful I had to cover my mouth to avoid screaming. "Help me! Help—Oh forget it."

He said that last thing in a rough, brutal, husky voice. After that, he left the way he came. I just had to follow him. I mean, how else would he know what Ty sounds like unless he _had_ Ty? Besides, even if he didn't have Ty, I could defend myself with my newly found power.

I crept after the giant, hiding in bushes and behind trees so he wouldn't notice me. I was freezing to death. My pajamas were damp and soggy; while my slippers had sucked up so much cold water it was really no different than walking in the snow. But I had to keep going. I had to help Ty. Eventually the monster had led me to a cave; with no cover except for a corner and a wall that I could hide behind while eavesdropped.

After the beast turned the corner, I ran up to the wall and pressed my frost-bitten back to it. I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on listening.

"Ow…ow…" I head Ty's faint voice moan. But I couldn't be sure it was him.

"Shut up!" A more brutal voice spoke, " This's the first time I've ever had an Ares kid, and I don't wasn't you whining to ruin it!"

Ares kid? I ran through my mind, trying to find an Ares. He was Greek. The god of…of war? Wasn't that Athena? Oh, well he's in charge of _something_ violent. And…and he was Ty's dad?

"I…don't know what you're talking about…" He spoke quietly.

"Doesn't matter!" The monster shouted, "Most Ares kids are tough, I suppose that gene missed you!"

"Ouch?"

"Oh, I'll give you something to whine about." I heard a sound. Kind of what yu get when you punch a punching bag. I peered around the corner and saw Ty. He was on the ground. Bruised, broken, blood and battered. I almost cried. How could anyone do that to an eight-year-old? Especially Ty? He's so sweet and innocent…

I raised my hand to do my magic stuff. It turned purple and I willed the giant to fly into the air.

"What….What the heck?" He screamed as he flailed around in the air.

I ran over to Ty and held him, "Ty! Ty wake up!"

"Aria?" he responded weakly.

"Yes," I'll admit. I started to cry. But, hey, don't blame me. This was a lot to take in for an eleven-year-old.

"You little brat!" The giant screamed from above, "No silly magician can take _me_ down!"

He started to flail a lot, and I felt my control over him breaking. Uh, oh.

He dropped several feet to the ground, free of my control.

"You insufferable, little, half-blood witch!" He started looming over to us, "I'm gonna—,"

I never got to find out what he wanted to do. His head was too busy rolling away from his body, which was turning into dust. He had been beheaded.

At first I didn't see what happened. Than a tall, blond girl with storm-cloud colored eyes appeared out of nowhere, holding a cap.

"Way to go, Annabeth." A tall(ish) boy with black hair and sea green eyes appeared from around the corner I was hiding by.

She flashed him a smile and then turned her attention to us, "Hi, my name's Annabeth. That's Percy.—," The boy waved at us,"—Don't worry. We're going to take you where you'll be safe from monsters."

I was stunned. I had no idea what to say after what had just happened.

"Where?" Ty asked curiously, but still fragile.

"Well," Percy started to answer, "a nice little place called Camp Half-Blood."

**BTW that combo meal crack…Yeah I was basically saying she was a nutbar (crazy, psychotic, etc.)…js for our dumber readers :D lol jkjk I believe that everybody's smart in their own way ;D **

**~Lolita La'Epic**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY again** **Thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed! You were all so kind and helpful! Everyone who said I was doing great for my first story, thank you so much. I've had a lot of issues with self-esteem and having faith in myself. To be honest, I was afraid my story would suck. Your amazing reviews helped a lot to build my confidence. Especially the person who said that I should do that 'reviews for chapters' stuff. You're completely right, Thanks. I should just believe in my writing and not base my skill on my amount of readers. So thanks. Now, for chapter three! And I apologize if it's too short for your taste. Once again, I'm sort of rushed when I'm on the laptop so I try my best to put detail and not make it sound rushed, but even I have to admit this one was, sorry!**

Chapter 3:

I took a deep breath and swallowed, "You're crazy,"

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, more confused than upset.

"You heard me," I repeated, "You're a nutbar."

"Hey!" He complained.

"Well…" Annabeth muttered.

"Well what?"

"Well…She's not wrong."

"Whatever," Percy rolled his eyes at his friend, "Look. That thing that injured your brother—that's called a Cyclops. Cyclops, as well as a lot of other ugly monsters, will attack you from here on out unless you come with us."

When he referred to ugly monsters, I remembered Megaera. The last thing I wanted was to run into something like her again. But, then again, I couldn't just go with these strange people. Who was I to say they weren't just monsters in disguise or something?

"No…" I choked out. Apparently that little magic trick of mine cost me a boat load of energy, "Then I'll kill them. Just like I killed Megaera."

Annabeth's eyes widened, "You killed a fury? Good for you. But, monsters don't disappear forever. You see, they go to this place called Tartarus; it's basically a pit of evil. But they always return. Sometimes it takes centuries, or years. And sometimes it takes days, or, if you're unlucky, hours. And they _always_ come after kids like _us_. Demigods."

There's that word again. Demigod. I was starting to hate that word. It has been causing me so much trouble. And, I'll admit, I was afraid. I was only a kid, why was this happening to me? But I still wasn't going to go with them.

"I can take care of myself."

"Maybe," Percy shrugged, his deep green eyes watching me curiously, "But how long can you take care of your brother?"

He had me. I didn't seem to have a problem take Megaera down on my own, but I couldn't defend Ty from the Cyclops. What kind of sister was I? I can't even take care of my brother. I have to, thought. I glanced down at Ty. He had fallen asleep in my arms. That Percy kid was right; I can't take care of him forever. I can't guarantee his safety with me, but maybe this camp…

"Fine." I spoke in a more firm tone, "We'll go, but…You swear it's safe?"

Annabeth walked closer to me and knelt at my side, putting her hand on my shoulder, "Yes. You guy's will be _perfectly_ safe."

"Okay," Percy said, "I guess that means we're going,"

I thought my day had gotten as strange as it could possibly get, until I got to ride in a chariot. Oh, and did I mention it was pulled by Pegasus? I was still in a fragile state, but I had managed to register every bit of the fun.

"This is awesome." I muttered. I probably would have spoken louder, except I still didn't feel comfortable around Annabeth and Percy.

"What's your name, kiddo?" Annabeth asked.

"Ariana." I answered stiffly.

There was a bit of a silence before Annabeth asked something again, "…And the boy?"

"Ty."

"…Ah."

"So…" I said a bit louder and little bit more inviting, although it wasn't much more audible over the wind, "What's this camp like?"

"Ah, it's awesome," Percy answered while he rummaged through a bag, "You'll love it, trust me."

He pulled out a Ziploc with little orange squares in them. He pulled one out and handed it to me, "Here, this is called ambrosia. Give it to your brother. It'll help him."

Immediatley I took it. I glanced at it for a few seconds. It had little dots and indents here and there. I didn't know what to relate it to. It didn't look like any medicine or food I've ever seen, but I fed it to Ty anyways.

"Ty," I whispered to him while he slept in my lap, Immediatley he woke, "Ty, I'm going to feed you something. You need to chew it."

He feebly nodded. I placed the square in his mouth and he slowly chewed, his breathing slowly getting stronger. I heard him swallow and sigh in relief.

"I feel better…" he muttered before drifting off again.

"That's great Ty," Now that I look back at it, I think I was crying. What happened to Ty seriously scared me. That one sentence made me absolutely positive I could trust these people.

"Thank you," I said to Percy, "I'm sorry I called you crazy."

"Oh, honey," Annabeth spoke from the reigns, "Don't apologize for the truth."

Percy sighed, "Really? _Every_ chance you get?"

"It's just too easy," Annabeth shrugged and laughed.

I smiled, too. They seemed sort of fun. I was kind of glad I was going to get to know them.

"Oh—Hey, we're here," Annabeth said, "Hold on tight."

"…To what?" I asked, but, unfortunately, didn't get an answer.

We plummeted down do fast I couldn't even scream. I grasped Ty as tight as I could, waking him.

"Wha…" He got out before the wind took his breath. He shut his eyes tight and griped my arm. And considering how tight he griped, the ambrosia I fed Ty worked.

I can almost guarantee I looked like a terrified cat, but Annabeth and Percy were perfectly calm. Then, abruptly, we stopped. I managed not to go flying and face plant on the front of the chariot. Percy and Annabeth hopped out and random people helped Ty and me out.

"Are you alright, my child?" I heard a man ask me, "That was quite the dive. Annabeth, you're supposed to take it easy with newcomers."

"That was easy." She replied, earning a laugh an older boy.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "What can I say? She's like a little me."

I suppose the boy was handsome, but he was way older than me. He had wavy blonde hair that feel over his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and shorts. Actually, now that I pay attention to it, everybody was wearing that shirt. I was having trouble reading it, so I decided not to. It was weird though. I'd never had issues with reading before today. It's just…All the letters started flying all over the place and flipping back and forth.

The man sighed and made an odd gesture I've never seen before: He made a claw over his heart.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Aren't you funny?" The boy replied.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the odd gesture.

"Oh," The man answered me, smiling, "It's a ward against—,"

I screamed. Maybe I was disoriented by the fall, or maybe everything was just happening quickly. But I had managed to dismiss the fact that the man was a horse from the waist down.

"You—you're a horse!" I yelled, stepping back.

"Centaur," He corrected, "My name is Chiron."

"Oh…Uh, sorry." I replied, as calm as possible; although it wasn't that calm.

"Pretty freaky, huh?" The boy asked, teasingly, "Real weirdo, right there."

"Quiet or—," Chiron started.

"—you'll start a stampede?" The boy finished, laughing. I'll admit I was suppressing a smile.

"Go to your cabin."

"No! No, I'm sorry. I'll stop." He cleared his throat and smiled at me, "Hey, my name's Luke. What's yours, kid?"

"…Ariana."

"Can I call you Aria?"

I was about to say no. For some reason I only let Ty call me that; nobody else. But unfortunately, I didn't have a choice.

"Aria," Chiron repeated, "A beautiful and original name. Yes, I will call you this.

"Yeah, I know right? And she'll be the only Aria I know." Luke agreed.

I frowned as other people around as agreed that'd be a good nickname for me. I was a bit shy, so I didn't feel like piping up and demanding they call me Ariana.

"So," Luke said in a tone that scared me, "Let's start you off: You're the daughter of a Greek god or goddess. So is your little brother. Eventually they'll claim you and you'll bunk with you half-brothers and sisters. But until then, you'll stay in the Hermes cabin; my cabin. So—,"

"Whoa, Whoa. Back up. I am _not_ bunking with you."

"Tsss, _burn."_ One of the campers chuckled.

Chiron chuckled, as well, "You are very intelligent, Aria. Most young ladies find Luke more attractive than he is…disturbing."

"Hey!" Luke complained.

"But you see him for what he is."

Luke mumbled something about self-esteem and then spoke louder, "You are one mean little girl, Aria!"

I shrugged.

"Unfortunately for you, those are the rules. All unclaimed campers sleep in my cabin. I hope that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't you mean—," I started.

"No."

"Aria," Chiron explained, "We'll introduce you more at our camp fire. There, you'll get to properly meet our campers. For now you must come with me."

"What about Ty?" I asked. Ty had been quite silent. I remembered he was there when his grip on my hand tightened as Chiron said he was taking m somewhere.

"He will go to our infirmary. He must have a proper check-up to see if he's okay."

"Don't worry," An extremely pretty blonde girl delicately took Ty's other hand, "My name's Silena. I'll take good care of him."

I nodded, letting go of Ty's hand and giving him a tight hug before letting him go off with Silena.

Kids started muttering around me. _Two demigod children? Are they both from the same parent? Uh, oh._

"Okay, just to make it official." Luke said in a loud voice, shutting everyone up. Then he spread his arms out as if accepting a hug, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**A: Remember to Review!**

~**_Lolita_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Congratulations to Doubledos and XXWhispersInTheDarkXX with their submissions of Lily and Rachelle! I couldn't decide which to use, so I'm going to use both! Ariana, Lily and Rachelle are going to be three BFFs! YAY! I apologize to XXWhispersInTheDarkXX for not incorporating the past they wanted. And also to Doubledos for changing the age, I wanted all of Aria's friends to be her age, 11, so I made Sara younger, eight-years-old. Lily is introduced first, and Rachelle is introduced second (you have to read to near the end to see Rachelle). Thank you guys for all the creative criticism, it helped a lot. P.S. This is a REALLY long chapter! If I had to guess, I'd say it was a two-in-one type thing. ****Enjoy!**

**Lolita La'Epic**

**Oh, and I realized that I had stopped with the disclaimers a while back so:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO what-so-ever. I have credit for only Ariana and Ty. Lily (and Seth and Sara) belong to Doubledos and Rachelle belongs to XXWhispersInTheDarkXX. This goes for all my past chapters as well.**

After Luke's big introduction to Camp Half-blood, everyone sort of rushed away. Annabeth had told me that a big prophecy had just hit camp, and everyone was anxious and trying to prepare camp for the worst. She told me that I could take a look around by myself; I just wasn't allowed to go into the forest. I was okay with that; the forest looked creepy. But I didn't like being left alone on my first day; especially since I was in pain. I think my frost bite was extremely severe, but nobody seemed to notice it. It seemed hard to miss, my hands were turning a pale blue color, but I had other things to worry about. I was on a beach with a large lake behind me; the forest only a little way to my left. I glanced at it. I could hear chirping and growling emanating from behind the trees. The problem? I also heard a sort of hum. The hum seemed to be making my skull and the ground under my feet vibrate. At first I thought it was some kind of machinery or something, but then I started to make out words.

_Come, Come._ I realized it was saying. It was stretching out the 'm' and that gave it a hum, _Come, Come._

The forest seemed to be moving closer to me, the hum getting louder. _Yes, Ariana, come._

It knew my name? Now _that_ was scary. I tried to turn around and run away, but I didn't seem to have the ability; like my feet were already busy. Once the forest was only a step away, it stopped moving.

_Heal, heal. _It told me.

"What am I?" I asked, offended, "A dog? No, I will not heel." I told The Hum.

_Heal, heal. _It spoke again, the hum sounding more distant, _Pain, must heal._

I had to wonder why it wasn't speaking in full sentences; almost as if it couldn't. Maybe it was weak and didn't have the strength. Maybe it needs to be helped. That must have been what it was asking; for me to heal it. My foot touched the edge of the grass just as I realized something.

_The boundaries are weakening her. Do not help her. _

That voice didn't sound like the hum or my own. It sounded much older and wiser than my own, and much clearer than the hum. And it had a point. I stepped back, suddenly aware of a faint aura coming from the forest that made my stomach do a summersault.

_Heal._ I wasn't going to heal that forest, but maybe I could heal myself. I glanced at my hands and focused. My hands started to feel warm and the stinging sensation slowly dissipated from my body. That was the first time I used my powers for myself; not Ty. I sighed with relief.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I spun around to find a girl. She was about my age, with crimped, purely blonde hair and a kind looking face. She looked like the kind of girl who was nice and sweet, but could snap a few bones if she needed to. Instead of an orange shirt like everyone else, she had a bright green tank top, and neon blue. And, yes, that doesn't sound like the most stylish outfit, but it looked surprisingly amazing on her,

"I love your outfit," I smiled at her,

"Thank you!" She said in a jokingly proper-sounding voice with a curtsey, "I like my style to match my personality; loud, outside the lines and rocking everything they do."

This girl had a lot of confidence. I liked that about her.

I laughed, "That's awesome. My name's Ariana."

"Oh, I know!" She smiled, "Everyone's talking about you, Aria. The prophecy talked about '_A girl with everyone's gaze '_and then you come out of nowhere in your PJs and—Well, that got a lot of attention."

"You don't think that's about _me _do you?" I chuckled, "That's ridiculous."

The girl shrugged, "My names Lily Carmichael; Daughter of Apollo." She spoke proudly, "If you'd like, I could give you the tour. I don't want you to feel snubbed or anything."

"Oh—thanks!" I smiled at her, "Wow. I think, so far, you're the nicest kid here."

"Thanks," She replied, "I'll take you to the Hermes cabin. They'll have new clothes for you. But be warned; they're not as epic as mine."

Lily seemed like a really good person to keep around. She's funny, nice, a bit hyper-active, but still a very good friend. She gave me a basic tour before we got to the Hermes cabin. The cabins were put together in an oval; all the goddess cabins on one side and the god cabins on the other side. She explained how the camp has strong magical borders that monsters can't cross. She also told me how they enhanced it recently so that if a monster _is_ on camp grounds without Chiron or Mr. D (The camp director) than they will be made extremely weak. I figured that's what happened to The Hum. So it _was _evil…How'd I know that? I tried to dismiss that thought and focus on the tour.

Next, Lily showed me the Big House. It was a massive blue building that Lily didn't talk about much. She did tell me that that's where they hold private meetings. Then she showed me the camp store; where I think I may have witnessed thievery by these two brunette boys. Then she showed me the sword fighting arena, she told me she didn't like it there; sword fighting wasn't her favorite, but it seemed pretty cool to me. Then, she showed me where they work on archery; her favorite place in camp.

Lastly, she took me to the horse stables. Well, they weren`t horses, to be honest. They were Pegasus; like the one that pulled Annabeth and Percy`s chariot.

Then she took me back to the cabins and led me to the Hermes one. It was large and made of stone, with two snakes swirling around the door. I shivered.

"You okay?" Lily asked me sincerely, "It's okay, most kids at camp are really nice—,"

"No, no." I said quickly, "I just…Don't like snakes."

She smiled at me and opened the door, "Hey, guys." She walked right in as if it was her home.

The cabin was set up like I always assumed a camp cabin would. The only thing out of the ordinary was that at the back there was a vault, loot bags and a bulletin board with paper that had strange letters all over it. It had three beds on the right side with the front of the beds facing the wall. The first bed on the right had a TV to the right of it. The other side had 3 sets of bunk beds. All the beds were occupied by campers. That made me wonder where I was going to sleep.

"Aah! The pants—they're blinding me!" a boy jokingly protected his eyes with his arm.

"Sorry, Connor!" Lily laughed at the boy; Connor, his name was. "It's not _my _fault. I'll shine this bright with or without the pants. I mean, c'mon, I'm like a freaking supernova."

She looked back and gestured at me, "Aria's here to change into new clothes and to get to know her temporary cabin mates."

Connor jumped off his bunk and beside Lily. I recognized him; he was one of the kids who was stealing from the store.

"My name's Connor, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out, "Oh and, uh—," He stepped closer to me as if to whisper a secret, "If you have any valuable items, you should probably give them to me for safe keeping—,"

"Connor!" I heard Luke's voice scold and laugh from a bunk to my right; I looked over and saw him lying down on his bed, playing a war game on the small TV beside his bed, "Leave her alone, man. Holy crap, it's her first day, stop harassing her!"

Everyone started to talk, laugh, and complain. It's kind of like when you're in a school assembly and everyone's just getting in. Everybody's talking and laughing, there isn't a single second of silence until they're told to shut up. I felt kind of overwhelmed, like everyone else's thoughts were invading my head. All the feelings of fear and sadness I've felt in the past few hours started welling up inside me. Soon my sight was distorted by tears. I shut them tight and tried to force the tears back; that's when the weirdest thing happened. I suddenly got flashed by scenes of fires and explosions. The laughs and conversations around me morphed into screams and cries for help. All of it hit me too fast. Suddenly, the voice that had warned me about The Hum returned.

_Only you can prevent this…only you can stop this…Child of Prophecy. _

All I remember before passing out is the faint voice of someone calling my name in a quizzical way; as if asking if I was okay. But I had hit the ground before I could reply.

I opened my eyes to a familiar sound: Beeping. It sounded kind of ambiguous and sluggish. My sight was a bit disoriented before a voice loved spoke to me.

"Aria!" Ty's voice yelled at me. It sounded kind of fuzzy and out of place, just like the beeping. I didn't want to get up yet, so I closed my eyes, "Nice try, but I saw your eyes open!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me forward. I opened my eyes again; I was less unsettled this time around, but everything around me still sounded and looked befuddling. Almost as if I was looking at the world through a foggy window.

"I think…I'm going blind." I mumbled softly.

"Here," A fuzzy image was handing me something I couldn't make out, but its voice was strong and much more stable than Ty or the beeping. "It's called Nectar. Drink it, it'll help you."

The person took my hand and wrapped it around what I figured was a cup. I shakily brought it to my lips and sipped it. It tasted like a smooth, creamy, warm mix of chocolate and vanilla that, even though it was already liquefied, felt like it was melting in my mouth; so basically delicious. Almost immediately my vision cleared as if someone had wiped away the fog.

"Hello…" I tested my hearing; it had cleared as well, "Whoa. What is this? Like, holy water or something?"

I looked around and saw Chiron, Annabeth, Lily, Ty and Luke sitting around me. They were staring at me intently, but with a little relief.

"No…Not really. It's Nectar. It can cure just about anything." Luke answered, "Anyways—,"

I cut him off, "What about Diabetes?"

"It's cured that. But—,"

"Cancer?"

"Yeah, but—,"

"Fibromyalgia?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"Aria," A man spoke to me. I didn't recognize him. He had a somewhat chubby face with a reddish nose and dark black curly hair. Just by looking at him, I could tell he drinks often; and considering he was wearing sunglasses, I'd say he had a hangover right then. "Can you tell us what happened?"

I almost choked on the memories that flooded back to me. All the screams and blood…It was horrifying. I almost couldn't get any words out. I could vaguely hear the sounds returning, so I placed my hands on my ears and started screaming, thinking maybe I could drown it out.

"Aria!" I could hear Chiron yelling, "Aria, stop!"

I didn't. I only stopped when the man I didn't know placed both his hands over mine and gently removed them from my ears.

"It is okay, Aria." He spoke in a firm, confident voice, "Whatever scared you won't return, I promise. But you have to tell me what happened."

The sound of his voice alone calmed me down. I could tell he wasn't always this nice, considering how stunned Luke, Annabeth and Lily looked.

"I…I…Was—was," I stuttered to find the right word, "Overawed. I started to feel scared…And—and lost. I closed my eyes and saw…explosions and—and screams of scared people. And—and who are you anyways?"

"My name's Dionysus. And what you witnessed was probably a vision. Have you ever witnessed war, Aria?"

"N-no. I don't think so."

He sighed, as if that was bad news, "You will be alright. Those typed of visions won't invade your mind anymore."

He said something quickly in another language and placed two fingers on my head, "I promise you. Can you stand, Aria?"

I slowly tossed away my sheets and stepped out of bed. My knees wavered and I almost fell, but Luke balanced me. After he let go, I stood up straight.

"If it was a vision," I asked, "then why do I feel exhausted and shaky?"

Dionysus shrugged, "It happens to demigods. It's just the authenticity of it all that makes you feel like that."

I shivered, "Oh."

Luke put his hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, Aria. I know…It seems scary. But, believe me, it's a lot easier to take when you have friends around."

I glanced up at Lily and Annabeth, who were both smiling at me. A warm sensation went up from my toes to my eyes, bringing me tears. I gave Luke a hug and buried my face in his shoulder.

"C'mon, Aria." Annabeth said, "Let's get you back to the Hermes cabin to change before the bond fire."

Annabeth took me to the Hermes cabin to get some new clothes. The cabin was deserted this time around; probably because everyone was gathering at the picnic area for the bond fire. Annabeth picked some folded clothes off of a sleeping bag at the back of the cabin.

"That's not my bed, is it?"

"It is if you don't get claimed at the bond fire." She told me. "It's okay, Aria. It'll only be temporary. Soon your godly parent will claim you and then you'll bunk with your siblings."

"Okay." I nodded, "But…Could you explain this whole claiming business? I don't like the idea of someone _claiming_ me."

Annabeth laughed, "No, it's not like they _own_ you or anything. When a god or goddess claim a Demigod, that means that you're their child. Like me, for example: Athena _claimed _me, that means that she admits to being my mother."

"Oh…" I understood, "How do you know if your godly parent is a guy or girl?"

Annabeth looked at me funny, "If you live with your _mom_, than your godly parent is a guy. And if you—,"

"No—I mean, if you don't _know _your…mortal parent." I felt weird saying mortal. The idea of not being mortal seemed…abnormal.

"You don't know your mortal parent?"

"No. I have an adoptive parent."

"Oh." Annabeth seemed to throw the topic away, as if she knew I didn't want to talk about it, "Here you go. You can go change right there."

She pointed at a door with the ladies symbol on it. I went in and changed as fast as possible. They had given me the orange t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and combat boots. The shirt was a bit big on me, and the jeans were snug and sort of gripped my legs; they must have been skinny jeans. I`ve never worn those type of jeans before, Mrs. Melonie always said that baggy jeans would last longer and that way she wouldn`t have to spend more money on me. To be honest, I would've switched these jeans out for my old baggy ones in a heartbeat. The boots were the best. They were so warm and comfy; almost as if they were hugging my feet. I went over to the mirrors and looked at myself; I looked horrible. My hair was a mess and my face was flushed. And to think I was walking all over camp like this; how embarrassing. I grabbed a random hair brush from inside the mirror cabinet and brushed my hair until it was as smooth and wavy as it used to be. I washed my face to get the little bits of grime off and hoped it would un-flush by itself. I grabbed my damp, dirt-stained PJs and exited the bathroom.

"Huh," Annabeth looked at me and smiled, "You clean up nicely."

"Thank you," I curtseyed and gestured towards my PJs, "Where do I put these?"

"Oh, here" She took them from me and tossed them into a bin with a lot of other clothes in it, "Let's go."

Annabeth had led me to the picnic area. It kind of looked like your regular picnic place. It had a bunch of picnic tables with flags beside them and words on the flag below a symbol. Annabeth walked over to a picnic table with a flag that had an owl on it and below it said ATHENA. Everyone was talking, laughing and having a good time. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach; even my body was afraid of those visions returning.

I saw Chiron in the center of the picnic tables, beside him stood Ty and Dionysus was nowhere in sight. I decided I'd walk over and stand there, I could have just as easily gone to the Hermes table; but I wanted to be with Ty.

I walked over and gave Ty a hug. It's only been hours since I talked to him, but it felt like years.

"How are you?" I asked him I a whisper.

"I'm alright now. Silena took care of me." He replied in the same hushed voice.

"Did you get claimed?"

"Not in the normal way. Somebody came. He told Chiron I was…Airs' son."

"Airs?"

"He said something like that…"

"Well…where's your table?"

He pointed to a table with a bunch of bulky-looking kids. Their flag had a weapon on it and below it said ARES.

"Ares," I corrected him, "You're Ares' son."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." He smiled, "How about you?"

I shrugged, "Not yet."

"Okay," Chiron spoke in a loud voice. Instead of his normal horse-behind, he had a wheel chair. Don't ask me how he got his behind in there. I didn't know and wasn't about to ask. He placed a hand on both my and Ty's shoulder. "Everybody, we have two new campers. This is Aria and her younger brother, Tyler."

"_Ty._" Ty corrected in a hiss.

"…Who prefers to be called Ty."

"Oh and while we're on this 'prefer to be called' business I prefer to be called Ariana." I threw in.

"You're a demanding bunch, aren't you?" Chiron looked at me, "I'm still calling you Aria,"

"Then I'm calling you Master Horsington…" I mumbled. Probably louder than I had meant, because it earned some laughs from kids.

"_Excuse _me?" Chiron looked at me.

"Nothing, nothing…" I trailed off.

"Anyways," He continued, "Ty is a son of Ares. I expect his siblings to, dispite his age, treat him with dignity and respect. While _Aria _here, is still undetermined and shall eat wherever she chooses. You may all get your food."

The moment he declared that, everyone ran to the concession stands. Only one person remained in her seat. She sat at a table alone with a flag that had a forest on it and the name PAN. She had long, black hair that reached her elbow and started to curl once it fell over her shoulders. She looked sort of sad and ominous. I went over to her to say hi.

"Um, hey." I smiled at her. She lifted her head and looked at me. She had mysterious dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi." She replied abruptly. I recognized that tone; it was the same one I had used to talk to Annabeth in the chariot. It was a tone you used for the people you don't trust or want to leave you alone. That kind of hurt, but made me determined to strike up a conversation.

"My name's Aria." I told her. Suddenly I became aware that I was calling myself Aria now. After hearing so many people call me it, it didn't seem so annoying. It felt like my new name, "what's yours?"

"Rachelle," She gave me a strange look, as if wondering why I haven't left yet, "Rachelle Sarah Johanson. You can call me Rach, if you'd like. It's shorter, and because it's fun to say. _Rach, Rach._ Isn't it fun to say?"

"Wow," I laughed, "Looks like you're not so quiet, huh?"

"I'm only really quiet in groups, to be honest. I'll talk to most people if they talk to me, but they never do. I'm just lonely, quiet Rachelle to _them_. That's probably why they don't like me."

"I like you." I told her with a smile.

"Thanks!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"So," I started, "Your dad's Pan?"

"Yup. I've never met him though. If I _did _ever meet him, I'd make sure to tell him to have more kids." She gestured around her, "It is _so _lonely in that cabin! But, unfortunately, he passed away two or three years ago. So he's not having anymore."

I laughed, "Maybe I'm one of his kids. I haven't been claimed yet and I was obviously born before his passing."

"I hope so!" She smiled, "You seem nice."

She looked around, "Oh, everyone's got their food. Do you wanna go get some now?"

"Why do you wait until everyone's done?" I asked her

"Because the last time I didn't, I swear to gods, somebody nearly tore my arm off! These kids are like animals when it comes to food!"

I laughed again, "Okay, let's go get some."

The concession stands only had a few tacos, some cookies, and some meatloaf left. It wasn't much but Rachelle and I shared it.

"Ah," Rach stopped me by the bond fire, grabbed three of her cookies and tossed them in, "It's a gift for your godly parent. Or in my case, anybody who's willing to grant me luck. Your turn."

"Um, okay." I grabbed three of my cookies and tossed them in, and spoke jokingly as if I was writing a letter "To my godly parent, please claim me. For I am very lost and may have to sleep in the Hermes cabin. Those kids are creepy. And they like pranks. Please don't let me sleep there. If you have any love for me what-so-ever, you will claim me. If you are Hermes, please _don't_ claim me. For if you do, I will haunt you. Maybe I can convince Chiron to allow me to sleep in Rachelle's cabin. Also, a portion goes to Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. Because you are the main gods and if I step into your territory, I pray this will convince you not to violently murder me. Bless you."

Rach laughed, "Oh my gods, you're kidding right? That stuff actually _goes _to the Olympians! They're probably all standing there wondering what's wrong with you!"

I shrugged, "Eh. You know, I've never been one to care what immortals think; even though I only started believing in them today."

"Remind me never to go on a quest with you. With you saying stuff like that out loud, it'll be suicide." Rachelle stated.

"Yeah, what's this quest business about anyways?" I asked, biting into my taco as we sat down.

"Oh. If your godly parent asks you to do something, it's considered a quest. Basically it's a dangerous mission you attempt to complete without dying." Rach looked at the sky, as if considering something, "But…Sometimes a demigod is so unlucky that they have to go on an _extremely_ dangerous quest. And they can't decline or anything because usually lives are on the line."

"Why would a parent send their child on a quest like that?" I asked, completely disgusted.

"Oh, the parent doesn't send them; The Fates do. Or, to be more accurate, the Oracle does. Every once-in-a-while the Oracle tells us a prophecy. It's basically a riddle that speaks of the future. There's _always_ at least one demigod included. That kid is referred to as the '_Child of Prophecy'_"

I shivered. The voice had called me that. Surely, she didn't mean what Rachelle was describing…Did she? I couldn't go on a quest! Not yet! I was still new, and I needed to take care of Ty. All my anger, despair and longing welt up inside me. I didn't know what to do.

"Hey," Rach put her hand on my shoulder "are you alright?"

I stood quickly, "Yes. I just, uh, gotta go talk to Chiron. Catch you later."

With that, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as possible towards the Big House.


	5. chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NEWS!: I changed my nickname to QueenAlyssa because i found out what kind of a person a "Lolita" is and i didn't like it...**

**Also, I have opened a news area in my profile for you guys to check out. I'll have dates of when i'm updating and new story ideas and new stories entirely! So, go! Go check it out RIGHT NOW! I command you. 0_0  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS  
><strong>

**Im back, I'm back, I'm back, YAY! I'm back, i'm back, i'm back, YAY!**

**Yes, you heard right, I"M BACK! My mom bought me a netbook! Yippi-di-do-da! This way, I can type in the day and update at like 9 or 10 when my dad is asleep! Whoohoo!**

**Now, On with the story!**

**DIACLAIMER*** I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians! All credit goes to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion and other rightful owners!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, i didn't have any other ideas, so i just kinda threw this together for info and laughs. BTW, I apologize to anyone named Andy or Suzie. I'm just not to big a fan of those names, so I-Well, you'll see.**

**Read on, loyal readers! Read on!  
><strong>

As I ran towards the Big House, my footsteps echoed in my head. What if I was the _Child of Prophecy_? I can't go on a quest yet! I just _got _here! It just wasn't fair. I imagined Ms. Melonie chirping me out for complaining about fairness: _Child, if you think this isn't fair; you don't know what fair is! _I wondered if she called the police. I suppose if she did, they'd never find me...Unless i went on a quest… Shoot.

"Mr. Chiron!" I called as i pushed open the doors to the Big House, "Mr. Chiron! I need to talk-"

The stopped opening abruptly so I could only see partially into the place. I peeked my head around to find a man holding the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Whoa, kiddo, slow down. You almost hit me." He laughed. He had a soothing kind of voice. Not soothing like Dionysus, but like...a kindly sort of soothing. He was tall and i could tell he was extremely fit, like an athlete. He had close-cropped wavy blonde hair and a mischevious smile to match his bright blue mischevious eyes. He wore a simple white T-shirt and Nike shorts to match his Nike shoes. He also what looked like a mail man's bag hanging diagonally across his chest. "Chiron went upstairs to go grab something. He'll be back in a few moments, feel free to take a seat."

I nodded slowly. This guy's aura felt...odd. Almost unbelievable, "Uh,sorry...About that. I was just in a hurry...I didn't see you there."

"Ah, not problem." He waved my apology away and closed the door as i entered, "You're Aria, correct?"

I simply nodded and took a seat as far away from him as possible. He wasn't wearing the camp t shirt, but then again, neither was Lily. But he seemed far too old to be a camper. Luke's age was roughly the age limit here. Kids were either a 2 or 3 older than him, or younger than him. This guy looked to be about in his early-to-mid 20's.

"You're real quiet, huh?" He sounded surprised, "Definietly not like your mother."

That made me wanna talk. If he knew my mom, than maybe he could tell me! But...I suppose it would be kinda rude to ask him and then ignore him...

"I take it you're not a camper...?" I asked so quietly, I figured it was inaudible; I was just trying to build up the nerve strike up a conversation with the odd man. But considering the room had absolutely not sound looming about, he obviously heard me.

"Nope; just the mail man." He stared out the window.

"I thought..." I began. I kinda hoped he'd finish my question for me and answer it too, but he simply waited patiently for the rest. "...That, um, _average _people couldn't come in here."

"Aw...You think I'm average...How sweet."

My heart started pounding. Who _was_ this dude? Maybe if i knew more Greek mythology...I could place him. The only reference i could strike up is that he resembled Luke...

"You're Luke's dad." I said immediately.

He frowned at me, "I have a _name."_

"I _know _that! I just... can't place you. I'm not _good_ with all the Olympians strange names!" I whinned, "I'll just call you...Andy. It seems to fit."

"I look like an Andy to you?"

"Yup."

"I take it back," He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "You're _exactly _like your mother."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Uh...Sure?"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked while shuffling closer to where he was standing.

"You just did."

"I mean something _else."_ I changed the tone of my voice while saying "else".

"...No." He looked up at the ceiling and yelled something a different language, or possibly gibberish. I heard a muffled reply in the same speak.

"Why not?" i pouted.

"'Cuz you're suddenly sounding so much like your mom and it's worrying me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Do you know _everything_?"

"Why?"

"'Cuz you don't look like you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, "You tell me."

He squinted at me, "You quite the odd child, aren't you?"

"About as odd as that painting." I pointed at the bare wall.

"What're you talking about?" He sounded confused.

"I'm talking about how i don't believe you know everything."

He frowned at me. Not an angry frown, but more like a confused, '_Is she mentally damaged?' _kind of frown. "I can guarantee I know everything you could want to know."

"Good."

There was a silence.

"Well?" He asked finally.

"well what?"

"Aren't you going to-Oh, forget it."

"What's 7 x 6?"

"Okay, that's just a serious insult to my intelligence." He sighed, " 42."

"How many thrones did Olympus originally have?"

"12."

"What's your name?"

"Apparently Andy."

"What're the name of my parents?"

"Tristan Jones and H-Oh, I get it. You're playing _That_ game. Well, props to you, you almost got me. Sadly, you can't beat the god of tricks at his own game. That piece of information is meant for your mother to tell, not me."

"Darn." I crossed my arms. That trick usually got me any info i wanted. You just ask if they know everything (or everything about something/someone) and ask random questions, than ask the question you actually want to ask but disguise it within another question. Like, i didn't really care much for my dad's name, i just wanted my moms. But, hey, at least i now know my real last name is Jones and not Stone...Ariana Jones...That's actually a bit depressing.

I sighed just as Mr. Chiron entered.

"Now, Lord Hermes, Why were you-" Mr. Chiron looked over at me, "Oh..._She_ talks a lot?"

Huh, i knew he looked like Luke...Wow, I'm bad with this "Olympian name guessing game" stuff...I hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the butt.

"That's an understatement." Hermes stated as Mr. Chiron handed him a small package, "Now, i must run.—," He looked over at me and winked, "-Good luck with your quest...Suzie."

"That's not my name." I frowned.

"You're right, but It _is_ one just as suiting and notably stupid as Andy."

I was shocked. I sort of figured the Olympians were stuck up, bitter old dudes (and dudettes), but this guy was actually kind of cool.

"Look away, child." I heard Mr. Chiron instruct. As Hermes started to glow I turned away.

"Good luck with your deliveries, Lord Andy."

I could swear i heard a chuckle before he disappeared.

"...Lord Andy?"

"I think i made an inside joke with an Olympian." I replied, "And...So, i guess that means i _am_ going on a quest..."

"Well, I suppose there's no hiding it now, now is there?"

"Why would you hide it!" I spoke in a loud, irritated tone. I was getting surprisingly emotional quickly; I suppose it was because my life was on the line.

"Because you aren't leaving anywhere near now. You leave in about a month, so we have a while to train you."

"So...I have a while to have nightmares and eventually stand a chance?"

"I suppose." He looked grim, like he was used to hearing what i was saying.

"So..." I pulled back all my painful emotions, "I guess i might as well start training."

A smile spread across Mr. Chiron's face.

**OOOH ENTICING, EH? Ahaha, virtual cookies (::) To anyone who reviews! The first reviewer get's an imaginary cup of coffee, too! **

l l Sorry, That's the best I can do, lol.

l l

l l

l_l

R&R, peeps!

~Queen Alyssa

~ Alyssa Queens! (New nickname! YAY)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Your favorite Queen has entered the building and is rocking it ;D Aha, danngg, I'm Funnay :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D: New readers will learn to adapt to my cheesy/awkward/lame jokes. Older ones, You know the drill;D I joke, you fake laugh, everything good. :D:D:D**

**ANYWAYS this chapter so far is one of my FAVS because it has Leo and Leo is ALWAYS funny…..Oh, I forgot to say spoiler again, didn't I? Crud. Well, it's okay! You forgive me right? Right? RIGHT? *starts hyperventilating* **

**Remember to Review when you're done!**

**Oh, and, just a reminder, I have a News Cast up on my profile with chapter release dates, important crisis' in the life of Future Author, Queen Alyssa, and awards to reviewers; such as the nicest review, or the most helpful, or the one that made me laugh the hardest. Stuff like that.**

**Also, (and the advertising goes on, sorry guys!), check out my brand new story: The Return of the Olympians! Summary:** **What happens when the Olympians fall? When they get stuck in a war they lost? They find a risky solution... Rated T because of the occasional swear word**. **IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME READ IT AND REVIEW!**

**Now that I'm done advertising—*Random Juicy Fruit commercial comes on*—Whoa, sorry, I have NO idea where that came from…Hehe, heh**

**Lol, now that I'm done with my cheesy jokes…On with the story!**

**:C)**

The training was extremely long, extremely tedious and beyond extremely difficult. But, by far, the hardest part of it all, wasn't even the training itself.

"Okay, Aria. You see, around here when someone's going on a quest, they choose two other campers who they bring along." Chiron explained, simply, "For help, guidance, company and many other reasons. It's come to be tradition."

"Ah," I nodded, "So, I suppose that means I'll have to pick two people to come with _me._"

Despite the fact I developed a sudden interest in my sneaker-flats, I knew Chiron was nodding. I kinda hoped to hear '_Oh, of course not. You're way too inexperienced to pick the two people who could probably be the difference between life and death on your quest!' _but I knew I had to choose.

"It's actually not that hard," a blonde boy casually walked over and sat down at the table with Chiron and me, munching on an apple, "Maybe if you know your prophecy, it'll give you a good idea of who you need,"

Chiron frowned, "Jason, what're you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to you." The boy—Jason, his name was—explained simply.

"About…?"

Jason simply raised an eyebrow at Chiron, and he got the message, "Ah! Of course! Aria, why don't you go, uh, talk to Luke, or Annabeth? They have quite a lot of quest experience."

I didn't know whether he was hinting at Luke and Annabeth as my companions, or he was just suggesting I should talk to them and see what they had to say. I found Chiron's word often ominous and vague…and that made them annoying. I could see that Chiron and Jason didn't want me in the room for what they were going to talk about, so I stood up and quickly walked out.

I sort of wandered around camp, thinking about what I should do. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone—not even Ty. In fact, I'd think Ty would be too busy to have a long, meaningful talk with me. Lately, I've seen him hanging out with kids his own age, playing tag and video games and stuff. I'll admit, I feel sort of…replaced, but at the same time I'm happy for him. Happy he's finally making up for the childhood that Mrs. Melonie stole from him by making it so he can't go outside often, or go on the computer at all, or even watch TV for a long enough to watch an entire episode. I'm sort of surprised at how quickly he made friends, but I guess I shouldn't just assume Ty and me are the same at that kinda thing. Too bad I'm not like Ty. I can't make lasting friends—something always happens. We have a fight—they backstab me—they move away—or we just stop talking for no reason at all. I've gotten to the point where I just kinda keep to myself unless I have no other option.

Unexpectedly, something hit me hard in the back of the head, knocking me down.

"Oh, god, _ow." _I whined to myself.

I noticed a basketball was rolling away. The basketball had hit me—correction, some _fool_ had hit me with a basketball.

"Dude! You hit her!" I heard someone yell from behind me, in a laughing-tone, as if it was funny.

"Aha, did I really?" I heard someone reply, "Hey you! Pass the ball back!"

That was it. No 'I'm so sorry! Are you alright?' No 'My bad, are you okay?'. That really ticked me off. Worst of all, that kid had the _nerve_ to ask me to give him the ball back.

"Guys, what—the—heck?" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"Lily, we were just—,"

"Oh, sorry, I don't _care_ about what you were just doing. Go apologize!"

"Li—,"

"You _hit _her," Lily spoke slowly and strictly, "Go—apologize—now."

"Make me," The boy commanded, in a superior voice.

"….I'll call mom."

"Oh, you did _not_ just use the mom card!"

"I believe I just did."

"Okay, you are _seriously_ misusing your power as mom's favorite!"

"I'm _about_ to misuse my hand upside your head."

"Fine, Lily, Geez. I'm sorry!" The kid complained, then shouted at me, "I didn't mean to, are you alright?"

My anger started to slowly dissipate. Instead of answering I just got up and brushed myself off and continued my walk.

"Oh! Hey!" I heard Lily yell, "Wait up!"

I stopped abruptly and turned to her, "Hey…thanks."

"No problem," She waved my thanks away, "I don't have an issue putting those kids in their place. I wanted to ask you why you seemed so bummed out."

"Oh, uh, I'm just sort of stressed…" I mumbled

"Ah, stress." Lily sighed, "Believe me. I get that. I havethis _seriously_ annoying sister, who stresses me out like _crazy!_"

I laughed, "Not that kinda stress. I mean…_demigod_ stress. Visions, questions, complications…quests."

"Oh…so you _are _the child of prophecy, huh?"

"Afraid so,"

"That's okay." She put her hand on my shoulder, "This is going to sound crazy…but you'll be protected. Whoever you parent is, they`ll guide you. They`ll help you out. They`ll basically be _right_ there beside you, cheering you on. And, I promise you, I`ll be right here, cheering you on, too."

There's that warm feeling again. This time, it's in my chest. Lily was just _so_ nice! She sounded so sincere and honest; it was hard not to believe her.

"Thanks," I gave her a big hug, "You're an _amazing_ friend—with a rocking wardrobe."

Lily had changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans, bright red Osiris shoes, suspenders worn so they fall below her waist, and a teal top that had the words '_Rock it, Guuurl_' graffiti style in hot pink since the last time I saw her.

She laughed, "Right back at you, Aria!"

"Well," I released her, "I'd better get going and continue my _extremely_ long train of thought."

"Mind if I come?" She asked, "Seth looks like he's handing money over to the Stoll brothers and, considering I'd just forced him to apologize and embarrassed him infront of his buddy, that's a _really_ bad thing on my part."

I laughed, "Sure, C'mon,"

And with that we started walking. We laughed and joked and wandered our way to the horse stables.

"Oh!" She shouted, "Oh, I wanna show you this _really_ cute Pegasus!"

Lily grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the stables. The stables were huge. There were 3 shed-like-areas where the stables were kept and 15 Pegasus in all at the time. Some of the stables were empty—I assumed those Pegasus were out on a quest or something. The floor of the stables was covered in hay and horse feed. Lily kicked the stable door open and marched in. Oddly, the door bounced back into place right after—as if it hit something.

"Ow…" I heard a familiar voice mutter.

"Oh, I'm sorr—," Lily started, but then she laughed, "Oh, wait, no. It's just Percy."

"Oh, that's cool. Don't even apologize." Percy muttered bitterly, standing up from the stable corner, dusting himself off.

"You're such a weird child," I laughed, "What were you doing?"

"Filling lil' Rocky's food bowl."

"Lil Rocky?"

"Rocket, actually. Rocky's her nickname; She's the youngest Pegasus we have," Lily looked around and frowned (**A/N RHYMING WORDS FTW) **"Oh my gods, Percy I swear if you lost her—,"

"No, no. Geez, Lily. She's with Rachelle." He jabbed his thumb towards another small gate that led to another stable, "Rocky was feeling sick and she likes Rachelle _way_ better than me, so—,"

"She ditched you for Rachelle. Yeah, yeah—we get it," Lily started marching to the gate and looked back at me, "You coming?"

"Mhm," I nodded, "Catch ya later, Percy,"

"Wait!" He caught my arm and handed me the baby horse feed, "Give this to Rachelle,"

"Oh, sure." I gave him a nod.

I jogged to catch up to Lily as he opened the gate slowly, "Hello?"

"Yeah?" Rach's voice emanated from the back of the stables. I looked over and saw her sitting down on the floor, bottle feeding a small animal.

She looked up and her face lit up at the sight of me, "Oh, hey Aria!"

"Hey, Rach!" I greeted, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Feedin' a sick baby Pegasus," She replied in the same tone, "Who's your friend?"

"The name's Lily Carmichael," Lily answered proudly, "I take it you're Rachelle?"

"Yup," Rach nodded, "Rachelle Johanson."

"Wait," I stopped the conversation, "You guys don't already know each other? But you go to the same camp!"  
>They both shrugged.<p>

"Well, it's not like we know everybody." Lily articulated.

That was sort of hard to believe. I mean, not knowing your camp mates…Well, I figured that'd be the same as not knowing neighbour. It felt out of place.

"Oh, well okay," I shrugged it off, "How's, uh, Rocky doing?"

"Better." Rach answered simply, releasing her grasp on Rocky, letting her fly speedily—much like a rocket—around the stable.

"Oh, here," I handed the horse feed to Rach.

"Sweet, thanks," She looked up, "Rocky! Food!"

Rocky appeared in midair I front of the bowl and started practically inhaling her food. As soon as she was done, she went right back to zooming around so fast it was hard to get good bearing on where she was.

Rach laughed and stood up, "Rocky! Come back!"

Immediately, Rocky seemed to materialize on top of Rach's head, tangling herself in Rach's long, wavy, black hair.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Rach struggled to get Rocky out of her hair as Lily and I laughed, "Rocky!—Oh, hey, go do your favorite thing! Go attack Percy!"

As quickly as Rach said it, Rocky zoomed out of the stable. From the next stable, we could hear something drop.

"Oh, gods. Not again!" Percy shouted desperately.

Rach simply chuckled and fixed her hair.

"You're so mean!" Lily choked out while laughing.

"It's just Percy." Rach shrugged.

"Aha," I attempted to stop laughing, "Why're you all so mean to Percy?"

Rach and Lily looked at each other and answered in unison "Easy target."

After our fun at the stables, Rach joined us on our walk. I finally got a good look at Rocky—she simply looked like a mini Pegasus. She was about the size of a kitten, with rainbow coloured wings, a snowy-white body that she _insisted_ was always clean (whenever she even had a speck of dirt on her, she go in the nearest water source and nuzzle the dirt spot like mad) and big, bright blue eyes.

Right now, Rocky was flying around above Rach, Lily and me as we walked around Camp. We were all joking and laughing and having a great time.

"Aha," I laughed, "Oh, and what was with that 'I'll call mom,' threat back at the basketball court?"

"Oh my gods, you threatened to call someone's _mom_?" Rach started laughing her head off.

"Well, she's my mom, too!" Lily smiled, "Seth's my bro,"

"Ohhkay," Rach calmed down, "That makes it…_half _better. Still, call your _mom_ on him?"

I chuckled, "Exactly what I was thinking!"

"It's the only way to get him to listen!" She cried out, "Stop criticizing my methods!"

We were all laughing before I heard a voice call my name, "—wait up!"

We turned around to see a boy running towards us. I suddenly noticed we had wondered our way to the beach. The boy was kicking up sand behind him as he ran with a girl beside him. The boy had curly brown hair and was wearing a bright white shirt, black Nike shorts, and a tool belt around his waist. The girl beside him had her short brown hair in a ponytail with her side bangs flying all over her face. She wore black jeans, knee-length boots and a camp half-blood T-shirt tucked under her belt. Normally, the whole shirt-tucked-into-pants thing looks dorky, but on her it fit perfectly and looked amazingly stylish.

When they caught up, they started wheezing.

"Geez, girls," The girl laughed, "We were shouting your names since we were near the forest!"

"Oh, sorry, Piper," Lily apologized, "we were probably laughing too much,"

"That's alright—Piper obviously needed the exercise," The boy joked as his friend, Piper, jabbed him in the ribs.

"Shut it, repair boy,"

"Stop calling me repair boy," He grumbled.

I gave him a weird look, and his eyes widened, "Oh, sorry. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Leo Valdez,"

At the sound of his name, I heard Rach whimper sadly. I glanced over at her and her face was bright red and she looked like she'd pass out right there and then.

"Rachelle? Kiddo, you alright?" Pipe asked Rach.

"Me? A-Alright? Yeah. Pfft. Of course. I'm fine. Peachy, really." Rach lied, and badly at that.

"Rach, you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Of course. Totally."

"You don't sound too sure."

"I just—uh—need some water, that's all," Rach replied hastily, "I think I'll just go—,"

"No need," Leo stuck a hand into his tool belt and pulled out a water bottle. I swear to god, (or…God_s_, I suppose.) I had a total mind-freak. (**A/N Mind-freak is a saying. When you see something that seems impossible or is completely and totally epic and you have a "whoa."moment, THAT's a mind-freak.) **, "Here you go,"

Leo held out the water bottle for Rach to take, and immediately—probably as a response to Leo's handing over a water bottle—Rach looked like she stopped breathing.

"Whoa!" I shouted, "Dude! _Total_ mind-freak! How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What _else_ could you have possibly done in the past _minute_ that could cause me a mind-freak?"

"…Enter your sight?"

"I _meant_ pulling the water bottle from your belt when that pocket is clearly too small to fit that water bottle and not show it!"

"Oh…I'm a magician."

"The tool belt's magic," Piper corrected.

"Must you suck the fun out of my good times?" Leo complained to piper.

"Forget that—I think Rachelle stopped breathing."

"—No!" Rach said in a hurried tone, "I'm fine, really. I'm not even that thirsty anymore."

"I think you are," Leo told her, grabbing her hand and placing the bottle into it, "No need to be shy, take it."

"Oh…Uh, thanks…Leo." Rach started to breathe again, but still look just as shell-shocked. In fact, I think she started to blush.

"No prob, Rach," Leo smiled, "Now…What'd we come for again?"

"To get Aria, smart one, "Piper said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at Leo, "Aria, Chiron wants to talk to you—about your prophecy."

**OOOH, CLIFF HANGER!**

**Remember, virtual cookies to whoever reviews! And an imaginary cup of coffee to whoever reviews first!**

**Do you think Chiron will:**

**Talk to her about what the prophecy asks**

**Tell her the actual prophecy**

**Laugh at her and say she's screwed for sure**

**Choose the peeps who'll go with her**

**None of the above**

**Multiple choices are so much more fun with "none of the above" as an option!**

**Also, I slapped a lot of jokes into here. I want you guys to vote on your favorite. If I don't already have a poll on my profile, then just review/PM me your favs!**

**SINCERE MOMENT: SORRY FOR ALL MY ADVERTISING! I just REALLY want my The Return of the Olympians (I'll refer to it as TRO for now on) to take off. Last I checked, I had one review. I put my News Cast thing up so you guys have better info on when things will be released (and so I can straighten up and realize that I have a dead line) and so if I randomly stop updating, my profile will tell you why (like if my writing program tried to run away again) (Heh, heh, I;m just TOO funny) and the reviewer awards thing is just me trying to make reviewing more fun for you guys. I'll try to kick it down a notch, cuz I have like an entire page of advertising at the Sorry!**

**Hoped you liked it! This one and the last one were kind of, in a way, funny and partially important fillers.**

**Rock on, Peeps ~Queen Alyssa**


End file.
